slkjgktjbtfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonfly
The UE-II Dragonfly is the latest in Union of Epoqua transport and reconnasaince spacecraft. It was named after the old Earth insect dragonfly for its ability to hover in midair, and suddenly dart in almost any direction. The University has comissioned dozens of these craft to be fitted with (time device disruptors). This fleet is used as the primary time travel vehicle for students and faculty alike. History Write the first section of your page here. Design/Layout The Dragonfly has a Warp Device that allows it to warp spacetime at a certain point, opening a window large enough for the dragonfly to slip through and travel to that. Essentially it open a spiraling portal a few hundred yards away, it leaps through and emerges on the other side instantaneously. You can see the other time period on the other side as well. Up to 5-10 minutes after a warp window has been opened, people left behind can hone in on that signal and track where the object went- depending on how good their tracking technology is. Same vice versa- they can see where the object came from, although it's more difficult. The Dragonfly is equipped with much state-of-the-art technology. It has a cloaking device, but it can't remain on indefinitely- it drains a lot of power, and it is usually more suitable for short bursts. It has a visual communicator that can span the whole planet, and the control panel has a wall of various screens that can be moved around at the preference of the pilot. This is useful when a team of Resident Agents camps out somewhere- the bulk of the agents live in the surrounding area, while one or two cloak the Dragonfly and observe/communicate from that area. It has a collection of probes to be sent out, which have mini cloaking devices and can hover for weeks, gathering information and recording footage (which shows up on the visual monitor). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Known Drivers Write the second section of your page here. Quotes "These things have cloaking devices? Why then are there thousands of UFO spottings worldwide, all the time? It seems like these things just don't work." -kid in class "First of all, there are more crazies in history than there are logical people. Lots of people just want attention. Others are just jumpy and paranoid. They'll report sighting a UFO if they see a weird light or a twinkling star. In a way that's helpful for us, because most actual sightings of our ships are lost in the "Second, we have dozens of agents throughout human history at any given time. Out of all of those dragonflies, some of those cloaking devices are bound to malfunction at one time or another. Other times agents think they're flying high enough, or that they're back so far that a sighting wouldn't make that much of an impact on society. It's not recommended, but some pilots will leave the cloaking off as to not drain the energy of their craft. Mind you, this is usually at night, when it's difficult to spot the craft in the first place. Any knowledgable pilot knows never to shut off the cloaking during broad daylight." Category:Future Technology